Demolisher
Demolisher Robotic, is the villainous father of Maker, Schepper and Creator. After years of abuse, his sons tried to kill him with a nuclear bomb but he survived. After that he returned and became more powerful than before. His sons subsequently banned him on a magical asteroid off which he would only return every 10 years. After his second return, he was defeated by Diamond X (PowerForm). Demolisher has demonstrated to be strong enough to face his three sons alone. And he is capable of defeating Noa Doc and DiamondLord with little effort. He's very feared by his sons that they even don't want to say his name nor talk about him. History Much of Demolisher's early history is unknown. He met someone who at one point became his wife and who mothered three sons for him. It's unknown if she has ever been under coercion or was forced to marry him. Demolisher always had a rivalry against James Doc which his sons suffered from too. He didn't allow his sons to get along with James's two sons at the time. During one of their fights, Demolisher's wife couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to end their fight but she paid a high price. Demolisher didn't saw her coming and when he wanted to attack James, she stood in his way and was accidentally killed. In a blind rage he almost destroyed everything in the area but was stopped by the combined power of Colin and Maker. He blames James and every Doc in general for his wife's dead and would never stop until everyone of them was dead. He also blamed them for turning his own sons against him thus blaming them for ruining his family. Somewhere between the death of his wife and his entrapment, his sons decided to kill there father with a nuclear bomb. Although the bomb exploded on Demolisher, their plan backfired and he survived and gained the ability to assimilate technology into his body. This made him even more dangerous and more powerful than ever before. Years later Maker, Schepper and Creator with the help of Colin trapped Demolisher in the Magical Asteroid so he could not harm anyone anymore. 'The First Return of Demolisher' To Be Added 'Demolisher's Second Return' Demolisher made a deal with the Dark Hand and the Evil Helmet. They would use there powers to change the course of the comet so he could return to Earth. When he would be free, he had to free them from the Shadow Realm by using a Millennium Item. He stole the Eternal Key to the Millennium Gate and was able to free them. He and the Dark Hand managed to trap Evil Helmet on the comet. Demolisher teamed up with him so he could require the DiamondLord powers with the Light Hand. In his latest fight, he stole the Disintegrator Ray from ShadowLife, who refused earlier to team up with him, at the cost of his helpers. Using it he wanted to kill Noa. Maker and DiamondLord managed to hold him off so Noa could escape, but she would wanted to defeat him by herself. Maker refused this and wanted DiamondLord to bring her to safety. DiamondLord was knocked out while he convinced Noa to flee. Maker became enraged and transformed into his Fighting Mode. Noa returned to help Maker but he shielded her from Demolisher's Disintegrator Ray, which disintegrated him instead. While Demolisher laughed at his sons dead, Noa transformed into Diamond X and convinced them to defeat Demolisher before he could disintegrate them. She succeeded and was able to defeat Demolisher and removed his brain from his body, as well as healing Maker. Maker told Noa that she would chose his father's fate. It was decided that his brain would be locked in a containment until and Noa later used the Millennium Puzzle to bring that containment unit to the Shadow Realm. Maker than brought his father destroyed body parts to Creator so he could bury it. During the battle, Diamond X also broke the Disintegrator Ray. Because it technically was created by a Doc, Red Eye, he could not destroy it and thus hid it somewhere. Dark Hand was left alone but had set his sight on the broken Disintegrator Ray, in which he failed. 'Christmas Reunion' When Evil Maker resurfaced, he decided to bring back his father to help him become evil permanently. He succeeded and Demolisher was initially surprised at the sight of Maker and quickly realized something was off. When he refused to help his son, he was grabbed by the throat which surprised him. It as than that he realized his son was something or someone else and represented the son he always wanted. At one point father and son separated and Demolisher went to the boat alone. He engaged X2 and Zoeker in a fight and quickly bested them. Creator fought his father by himself, putting on an impressive fight before being eventually defeated. Boat returned and tried to help his father by attacking Demolisher but was quickly beaten. Creator begged for forgiveness and for not to kill his son. Demolisher was amazed that he had a grandson and told Creator that he would kill his own grandson first, just to he could torture Schepper and make him feel more helpless. After freezing Creator solid using his own freeze ray, he fled the scene. To Be Added When the Black Virus was attached to his body by a severely weakened Hank, his body started to shake heavily. Although he tried to resist, within seconds his body was destroyed almost entirely as he blew up. Thus defeating him once again. Oddly enough, his brain was deactivated as well. His actual body was subsequently hidden once again this time by Schepper who also hid his brain in a specialized prison within The Tower. Creator subsequently took his armor once again to work on it so it could be used for positive uses. While Maker was left in the dark about his father's current location on purpose so this entire event wouldn't happen again. It's unknown if he survived after being exposed to the Black Virus as his brain showed no signs of surviving the ordeal. And nobody checked his brain for any sign of life, as they wanted to secure and seal if as soon as possible. Physical Appearance Like his sons, Demolisher's complete body is coated with a metallic silver color. Instead of the blue parts Creator has, he has red parts. Like Maker, he has a black brain. Like all of his sons, he also has grey hands. Personality Demolisher has a vengeance and hatred towards his own sons because they betrayed him and stopped him from killing Colin and James Doc. He also likes to torture his sons in any way he can. When he learned he had a "grandson" he let Creator live instead of killed him, even though he easily could have, and planned to kill his son before he would kill Creator. Just so he could break him and make him feel miserable and pathetic as he couldn't stop him. Demolisher was a long time enemy of James and he didn't allow his sons, namely Maker, to get along with his sons. James on the other hand was very kind to the Robotic children and allowed them to get along with his own sons. Much to Demolisher's chagrin. Despite being the father of Maker, Schepper and Creator, Demolisher has shown no care for them. He doesn't hesitate about hurting, defeating or even killing them in every encounter. He also sees everyone as his opponent who dares to stand in his way and will proceed to defeat them. He has also shown no interest for Noa and Jack who, despite having be defeated by on two separate occasions, hasn't even bothered to remember their names. He only recalled them as the "girl with the multiple transformations" and "the guy with the Diamonds". Demolisher sides with everybody who helps him in his vendetta against his sons, but he can also betray them if he doesn't need them anymore. He does prefer to handle things alone and doesn't wish to have help from anyone. Upon meeting Evil Maker he was initially surprised by his actions. He quickly realized that Maker was not acting normal and was even surprised when Evil Maker took him by his throat when he wouldn't help him. He learned that Evil Maker was the personification of the son Demolisher initially wanted and was really pleased. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Demolisher possesses exceptional physical strength, even without any upgrades, superior to the physical strength of his sons. He has shown to be strong enough to fight and overpower Maker and Schepper but also Pharaoh and DiamondLord in physical combat with very ease. He is physically strong enough to easily break and crush objects such as Creator's weapons as well as throw large boulders and even Power Forms. Super Durability: Demolisher is also super durable as he was able to endure his sons trademark attacks without a scratch and survive a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though he was heavily injured. He can take any physical beating and cannot be flinched by any kind of blunt-force trauma. He has also shown to easily shrug of the combined attacks of DiamondLord and Telicis. Radiation Immunity: Demolisher stated that the nuclear explosion made him immune to radiation, nuclear energy and all of their effects. High Agility: Demolisher is also highly agile as he was able to dodge Creator's complete arsenal of weapons with no apparent effort and without getting hit. Super Stamina: Demolisher also has shown that he can battle for incredible long periods of time without one bit of rest. He has also never showed any signs of any sort of fatigue at any giving moment. Enhanced Senses: Demolisher has heightened senses which allows him to see, hear, smell, and feel more than other people and robots. He can also sense where his sons are hiding and somewhat knows when they are ambushing him. Flight: Demolisher can also fly at normal and incredible speeds. This and his high agility allow him to dodge and maneuver around attacks while in flight with almost no effort. High Intelligence: Demolisher's intelligence is greater than the intellect of both Schepper and Creator and might be even smarter than James and Maker. According to Maker, his father is dangerously smart and can counter and work around anything that is thrown against him. Maker has said that his father has outsmarted him, as well as his brothers, anytime they fought against each other. Technological Assimilation: Due to him surviving a point-black explosion and being heavily damaged, Demolisher gained the ability to assimilate technology into his body, making it a part of him, increasing all his powers making him deadly to the point it can't be described. He can permanently and briefly assimilate weapon parts to his body but also other parts or objects. These parts can give him new powers but they increases his insanity slightly. Weapon Infusion: Demolisher is able to channel the flow of his own energy into his assimilated parts in order to increase their potency and to make them incredible powerful. After his second defeat, Creator had to completely wipe any trace of his energy within his armor because otherwise anyone would have been turned evil by even the smallest trace. Weapon Proficiency: Even before his assimilation, Demolisher could understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. He could pick up any sort of weapon and instantly use it with great success to subdue any of his enemies with ease. However he prefers to fight bare-handed and keeps his weapon usage to a minimum. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Demolisher is a master in hand-to-hand combat as he was able to defeat many opponents with extreme ease. He showed brutal and raw skill in using takedowns, disarms, punches, uppercuts and various strikes such as grapples, blocks, throws and holds. He has shown more hand-to-hand combat prowess than his sons combined and could easily subdue them in that skill alone. He could also fight in hand-to-hand combat alone with the powerful Power Forms in the DocSoul with ease. Master Combatant: Demolisher is a master combatant due too his overwhelming physical strength, nigh-invulnerability, assimilation powers and brutal and savage fighting skills. He has fought powerful opponents like James Doc, Colin Doc, DiamondLord, Noa and most of her PowerForms with extreme ease. With the exception of Overcharge who, despite being his first battle, defeated him easily. He can fight toe to toe with his son Maker can overpower him in almost every way. He has also shown to easily fight against his sons in a three-on-one battle. Signature Moves Demolisher's signature moves are: *'Demolish Force': Demolisher's body becomes engulfed in a phthalo blue aura and his eyes glow white. He raises his hands into the air and his aura raises into the sky. The aura forms a circle in the sky and phthalo blue colored meteors are released from it and rain down onto the target(s). *'Demolish Cannon': Demolisher's shoulder cannon generates phthalo blue energy and fires an incredible powerful phthalo blue colored blast from his cannon to the opponent. When he uses this attack, he is pushed back a little bit. Weaknesses/Resistances Brain-Body Connection: Only when Demolisher's brain is naturally or magically separated from his body, he is still able to talk unlike his sons. He cannot however assimilate himself anymore and cannot gain a new body by himself. Mention of his Wife: Because Demolisher killed his wife, accidentally, he can be stunned when asked about it. This gives an opportunity to attack him. Weapon Parts Dependency: Because Demolisher becomes overall stronger with every object or part he takes and assimilates. He becomes weakened when he loses an objects and parts that was assimilated. Involuntary Virus Assimilation: When Demolisher assimilates an object into him with a curse or a virus, he will absorb it and be cursed or damaged. Furthermore, he's also extremely vulnerable to powerful viruses such as the Black Virus which destroyed and shut down his entire body in under 10 seconds. It even managed to shut down his brain when it got separated from his body which isn't normal in his case. Trivia *Demolisher is the only villain that is capable of holding his own and overpower Maker. **Demolisher is also the only one who ever defeated him. ***It is however noted that Maker shielded Noa from him, resulting in his brief death and defeat. *Demolisher has only ever been defeated by Overcharge in battle. Other times he was defeated was by being lured and trapped into the Magical Asteroid and being disintegrated by the Disintegrator Ray. *According to Maker, even though the nuclear explosion gave him his assimilation powers, it also destroyed his ability and the possibility of ever using it again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Robots Category:Robotics Category:Robotic Family Category:Parents